The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE15267’. ‘KLEOE15267’ originated from a cross-pollination between the proprietary female Osteospermum variety ‘OE-2006-0149’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male Osteospermum variety ‘Balvoyelo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,122).
In the summer of 2011, the two Osteospermum parental lines ‘OE-2006-0149’ and ‘Balvoyelo’ were crossed in Nairobi, Kenya, and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in spring 2012 and named ‘KLEOE15267’. In spring 2012, ‘KLEOE15267’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal cuttings in Nairobi, Kenya. ‘KLEOE15267’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal cuttings.